


No man is an island

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged Up, Comfort, Existing Relationship, Oneshot, Other, but hurt, im not writing hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One shot to certain someone’s with a more existing relationship comforting angle to poly.(Still new to A03). Also written because I was sad.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold “Butters” Stotch/Kyle Broflovski
Kudos: 3





	No man is an island

The sun lowering over the hills in the background, making itself known to the trio almost tauntingly to let them know the day has ended and very little has been done with it, at least Kenny feels this stabbing guilt at being so inefficient, being so useless to not do much more than write and daydream all day. It’s not much to do, he knows, but the Sunday evening doesn’t require him to do much—doesn’t make him less guilty for not curing cancer or for being such a stupid bitch as to not be out there making world peace happen—not even that kind a thing, he doesn’t mind less than that by any sense of the word. He can settle for having anything to prove he’s done something but fifteen pages in a notebook he just wants to scrap already.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He asks, looking between the two with a smile. He’s always been good at wearing a happy mask unless it’s something unbearable and absolutely something he cannot and will not hide—something much worse than him feeling absolutely useless, that’s for certain. He doesn’t mind feeling like a useless bitch, he really doesn’t. It’s not uncommon for him to feel that way no matter how people like to think it to be.

“I don’t know if they’d be too depressing right now,” speaks Butters, softly looking to the ceiling as he thinks about how to present his thoughts without seeming like he is far too depressing to exist. He’s had a rough day, night, he’s just had it really rough lately and he doesn’t know how to appropriately express what he has been feeling without seemingly coming off too unhappy, “I don’t necessarily need to talk about it, don’t worry about what I’m thinking.”

“No man is an island,” Kenny offers, Kyle nodding to the weird poetic approach Kenny has taken while coming close to Butters, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. He might be a bit sad too, just a tiny bit, the kind where it feels a bit better when you hug someone or get hugged by someone, the kind you can stand up from quickly and act happy again after you pick yourself up, “No one is on their own about anything in this relationship, we’re here for each other, talk.”

He sighs, looking up at the ceiling and thinking of how to say what he’s thinking of, closing his eyes once he is finished and getting a hushed ‘you don’t have to, we’ll never force you’ from Kyle when he seemingly senses his distress, smiling gratefully but deciding to start speaking,

“Sometimes. Okay I know, I know, this might be a bit odd. But sometimes, even if I’m out of certain situations, I start thinking about them and they make me sad, like past things that I have been through that I don’t think you know half of yet—hoping to keep that going for a moment longer, I know I should let go but sometimes it feels like everything is stacked to remind me of it—that everyone says just the right words to make me back away in terror for just a moment—that nobody who I meet they are a threat. That’s what I feel I think, threatened. Like anyone i meet might be somehow out to hurt me. It’s not like I am paranoid but it isn’t exactly healthy either, how scared of random people I am just because they act in a similar way to someone I should get over, I’m not sure what it is but what I know is that I feel bad that I feel like I do because people aren’t always as bad as those people and I feel horrible for how scared I am—sorry that’s sort of ranty I really didn’t mean to, I just have been thinking a lot and that just escaped from me I’m really sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, let it out, talk to us,” Kyle speaks softly, again going in to hold onto him but this time with a tighter embrace, seemingly wanting to make sure he knows he’s being taken care of and being loved, “It’s okay.” 

“That’s valid,” Kenny speaks, differing in his approach to the issue as he makes him face him, look him in the face and speaks gently, “It’s valid to feel all of that but trust me. Most people are okay, trust me. Not everyone is going to be out there to hurt you, not everyone is going to look at you and think you’re there to be hurt. Forgiveness is hard; you have no obligation. But trying to get back to the headspace where not everybody is a villain in your story. That’s important. And we’re here to help you with that, you’re important to both Kyle and I and that’s why we’re here for you.” 

“Thanks, Ken,” Butters speaks, eyeing him softly before Kyle clings to him a tiny bit harder, chuckling softly when the action happens. It feels good, it feels like there’s something or someone behind you and to help you whenever you need it, wherever you need that. It’s just nice to him, having someone hold him while being told he’s not absolutely batshit crazy, “You too, Kyle, thank you.” 

“Feeling any better?” Kyle asks, Kenny nodding to the question approvingly while still facing to Butters, watching him for a response while Kyle more of buries himself in hugging Butters, knowing if something is wrong he will hear or be able to tell.

“Y-Yeah I think so, thank you,” Butters speaks, letting out a surprised yelp when Kenny topples him over, looking down to him with a smile while on top before just rolling over and wrapping his arms around him, “Oh so I get to be middle tonight?”

“Yep.”  
“Most definitely.”

_________________________

The morning shimmering in the distance just a few days afterwards gives itself the right to be rude and awaken everyone under itself, gives itself the right to make everyone wake up much too early and not get a few more minutes in with their tired eyes closed, forbidden minutes of sleep that would be able to change the course of how their dream went from a nightmare to something wonderful or from wonderful to something even better—forbidden hours of sleep, the universally needed hours somehow nobody gets, those minutes of sleep that change the course of the story, those seconds that make everything start to make sense, make everything start to work and the minutes that make the sleeping come up with ideas—those lost hours of sleep everyone desires to catch with the mumbled ‘five more minutes’. Those minutes are the things you miss, the moments you miss, because the sun decided it has right to be mean and grasp at them, selfishly calling them only his and his alone, wanting not one person around to get a hold of those precious hours of his. It makes up the whole of the small town to hear and see the morning coming—the people stumbling home or those leaving for work the first to make any kind of movement before the sun climbs up and screams a wake up call to everyone and everything—including the trio on the bed.

“Morning,” Kenny suggests, yawning and stretching tiredly before standing up, sniffing himself just in case it makes it any better to know if he smells or not. If he doesn’t acknowledge it, it doesn’t matter if he does, but he doesn’t so he doesn’t awkwardly have to ask to use the shower and risk half this fucking house seeing him and the bright hickeys on him. Not that he got the worst of it but nonetheless, that’s a risk he is absolutely unwilling to take just in case Sheila rips off his head for it, more probable than you would think, “How did you guys sleep?”

“I slept pretty damn well actually,” speak Butters with a smile, stretching and getting up after Kenny with that same, almost lazy, smile before looking over to Kyle. He seems to be less happy with rather obvious tells from how his face just feels and seems fallen, “How about you, Kyle?”

“I—it doesn’t really matter.”

“Bad dream?” Butters questions, immediate reaction to kiss his forehead and wrap his arms around him, “We’re here for you, of course it matters, you matter so what bothers you matters to Kenny and I, a lot, don’t worry about it not mattering because whatever makes you upset matters to us, it always will matter to us, don’t worry.”

“Yeah, no man is an island. We’re here for you, you’re our boyfriend of course we’re here, don’t be scared that what upsets you doesn’t matter because no matter how trivial or small you think it is, it’s very important to us, it’s important because we love you a lot and want to help you out,” Kenny speaks, smiling. He’s much worse at cuddling than he is speaking so he just speaks, looking to Kyle intently, “We’re here.” 

“Just a really bad dream, it’s alright, I’ll be over it in just a moment, don’t worry about it. It was fucking stupid too just shook me a tiny bit, I’ll be fine, don’t worry, I’ll be alright. I’m always alright. Thank you though, it means a lot,” he speak softly, holding on for a moment. It’s clear it’s not figured out from everything about him, every single thing his body language says is that he should be talking about it instead of just sitting here and pretending it’s going to be okay. Pretending that he shouldn’t be taking about what’s bothering him right now.

“Kyle, listen, it’s okay to talk about it,” Kenny tries with a smile, putting hands on his shoulders, “No man is an island. Nobody is on their own here. We are here just for you, you should use that. You’re important. We want to listen to you. It is not troubling. It is not a bad thing. It is not stupid. It is not whatever is stopping you from saying why it bothered you and what it was—it’s not anything bad. It’s not something you should be silent about just because it feels like you don’t deserve to talk about it or whatever it is that stops you. Understandable?”

“Yeah,” Kyle speaks, looking between the two before continuing to speak, quieter in tone as he speaks up, “Please don’t leave me—I know that’s stupid but I’m an anxious bitch and I need to know that I don’t—that I’m not going to be left. I know I know it’s stupid but I had a dream and it felt so real in the moment, I know it was just a stupid dream but I really felt like you were going to leave me and it feels so stupid to say that but I mean it was a really bad dream and I’m rambling imagine making sense in any way—I just. This is why I didn’t want to talk about it because I would fuck it up, I’m sorry.”

“We’re not leaving you,” Butters speaks softly, holding onto him tighter and planting the smallest kiss on his lips, just a passing moment before he gets himself off of him, looking him in the eye, “We love you.”

“You’re important,” Kenny speaks after just a moment, putting hands on Kyle’s knees and bending down to be close to his face before planting a kiss of his own, holding his hand carefully while doing so, “You’re not going to be left behind. You’re important to us, you’re an important part of the relationship and you are impossible to leave with how lovable you actually are.”

Kyle smiles, holding onto the two with the never fading smile, “that helps a little bit.”

“Then we’ll work on getting it to go away completely, it’s not one night but I promise we are not intending to leave you, we love you,” Butters speaks with a soft smile in Kyle’s direction before lifting him to his feet and hugging him again, Kenny slowly joining in as well.

__________________________

He feels off today, it happens, he knows it happens. Off days are common for him, the feeling that the blaring sun is making a mockery of him, viciously attacking him for choosing to exist today. Everything just feels wrong, hurts, everything just feels like a kick in the balls as he walks the street towards Kyle’s house since they have a book project sleepover tonight. Kyle’s house, well, it’s something he could consider a hideout from all the annoyance and pain in his life, the feeling of dread in the fact he’s alone a lot more or a lot less than he wishes he could be—he just feels like a burden most of the time but seeking refuge from that feeling.

The snow in his hair, on his arms, his clothes, is freezing him as the sun continues to taunt him behind the mountains. His eyes scan the two paths, turning left to follow the path to Kyle’s house, the thought of being around his two beautiful boyfriends like a light. It floats, glows, waits for him. His heart scans it with interest, a non permanent ecstasy, reaching out to catch it. He runs down the street now, a momentary happiness brought to light by his loves, wet pavement underneath his feet making noise reminiscent of the times he used to jump into puddles. He doesn’t care if his feet are cold, the light of love charming him completely for just a moment before he’s empty again, numb, feels like he’s too childish for genuinely chasing something like it.

He probably talks about his issues the most but the thing is, he doesn’t when it actually hurts him, any time it does he’s silent. He can talk about everything that has happened to him without a detail revealed so he’s unhappy underneath their noses, happy to have them around but hurt much too often to justify it to himself, to justify anything including the lighter in his pocket.

The lighter comes back into his hands as he thinks about it, almost naturally taking it out as he walks down the long road and he thinks about how easily he could burn his own wrists until they had a line of burning on them to remind him to not feel like he feels, to stop feeling all the horrible feelings he doesn’t know the words for. To remind him that hiding is just making more sin out of something that isn't as big of a thing. Someone could teach him to feel nothing when he hurts, someone should, because his veins are aching as he puts the lighter back.

“Hey,” Kyle greets happily, wrapping his arms around him. God he needed this a lot, a hell of a lot.

“Hi. Is Butters here yet?” Kenny questions, keeping a smile on his lips as he speaks. He truly is happier, no matter he has obsessive self hate, he truly feels happy around this boy, especially when the other one is around too. It truly makes him feel good to have both of them around, to be able to love both of them and to be able to just exist in the same universe. Just makes him feel good, he has no idea why but he just really really loves having the two of them around, truly does. He’s not the person for commitment but the two of them he was ready to commit to the instant it started to feel like they felt the same and then he asked and it was a yeah and he just—fuck he’s so goddamn happy.

“I’m right here,” Butters speaks, taking to hugging Kenny as well with a soft smile, getting off much quicker than Kyle did. Damn he didn’t even notice Kyle get off him.

He smiles, putting arms around both of them with the widest grin humanity has probably ever seen, he really likes being here so damn much but it would sound angsty and he’s intentionally keeping his problems on the down low.

“You two make me so fucking happy,” he speaks with a smile. Nailed it.

“Same.”

The response is at the same time between Kyle and Butters, making all three laugh as they step foot inside.

_________________________

The night sky lights the room through the blinds as Kyle sits on his bed, the other two either sitting on the table or laying on the floor with the latter of the two groaning and closing his book in something that seems like agony, looking at the other two, “I don’t like this book, it’s so fucking annoying.”

“You literally offered we read Harry Potter, again, you are not allowed to complain,” Kyle speaks before turning the page in his book, getting a sigh from the blond on the floor as he writes something down, seemingly bored out of his mind.

“I just—it’s so badly written, I’m not even being mean I’m being objective. Why the fuck are we doing a book report on this book when there are so many good ones out there! I don’t understand!” Kenny speaks, Butters nodding along to his point, just because it would be funny to read a bad book and make a report about it, doesn’t mean making said report is any fucking fun in itself. Especially when characters pop up and go, only there to be useless drama. Butters doesn’t even remember what the book was supposed to be about for fucks sake.

“I know I know,” Kyle speaks, turning the page again after just blankly staring at the page he’s looking at, not processing a single word the page has only because it’s such a mess of nothing but hard nipple talk—somehow badly written but poetic, something he didn’t think was actually possible before now.

“If I sleep over at my boyfriends house with his parents and brother out of town,” Kenny starts, making sure to mark the page before closing the book and standing up, dropping the book on the floor with a satisfying hit, “With my other boyfriend here all night as well, I’m expecting a piece of one ass if not both. But it’s eleven and I’m only seeing pages of a shitty book and Kyle yawning every two minutes and Butters mouthing ‘what the fuck’ when the book has weird shit. Can we take a fucking break?”

“I am not yawning that often,” Kyle claims boldly, yawning after his sentence with a sigh, “But I get your point. We can stop for tonight if you’re both okay with it.”

Butters throws the book against a wall upon the promise of a break, catching a laugh from both of the others as his quick action before he looks to Kyle, as if asking what they’re going to do now.

“Do you actually wanna fuck?” Kyle asks, turning his head with a grin before it turns into a full out laugh at Kenny screaming out ‘yes’ and aggressively clapping his hands together, looking sort of like a happy toddler.

“I mean sure. We cooooould watch a movie or something but he looks like he probably already made up his mind,” Butters speaks with a laugh.

“No no no no, I’m definitely in for a movie, fucking trust me. If it’s horror at least.”

“Movie it is.”


End file.
